


【人外】红背蜘蛛×你

by MUSU_ZANGSHI



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 人外, 小机居真的非常可爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSU_ZANGSHI/pseuds/MUSU_ZANGSHI
Summary: 这篇的第四章已经在各平台屏蔽到我开始烦躁了，还是先让小机居搬家来AO3方便不翻墙的小伙伴叭





	1. 【人外】红背蜘蛛×你（一）

来到这个世界后，你发现自己变成了混入红背蜘蛛基因的人类。

红背蜘蛛，更广为人知的名字是黑寡妇。

但所幸你的外形并没有什么太大的变化，实际上这是因为你所混入的基因并不多，就连黑寡妇引以为傲的毒液你也发挥不了多少，不过足以让自己的周围看不见蚊虫，这让你还是十分满意的。

你就在穿越来的屋子里安顿了下来，卧室的正中央有一张歪歪斜斜的网织睡床，丝网黏附在墙壁上，轻盈而透明，这是你好不容易用了一整天的时间慢慢练习吐丝技巧织成的，躺进去之后它能够温柔的将你包裹其中。

疲惫使你迅速进入了睡眠，待第二日晨光照拂到你脸上时，朦胧之间，你感受到了一丝陌生气息的侵入。

一个有些瘦弱的少年正靠在卧室门口探头看着你，他赤裸的上身白的近乎透明，然而头发和扒在门框上的手却是黑棕渐变。他看见你醒了，紧张的眨了眨眼睛，黑色的瞳仁几乎占满了他整个眼眶，在阳光下正明亮地闪烁着光芒。

你皱了皱眉，这是你在这个世界遇到的第一个同类，很显然，从你现在看到的特征判断，他肯定不是什么普通人类。

但这并不是他能够擅自闯入你房子的理由，你感觉到私人领地被侵犯，拨开包裹你的蛛丝，从睡床上面跳下来，打算将他赶走。

自刚才起，这个少年就一直盯着你看，却没有什么进一步的动作，这让你还比较安心，但是在你跳下睡床后，他突然躁动起来。

探头嗅了嗅空气后，他的脸上更清晰地露出欣喜的表情，不再只是扒着门框靠着，而是向卧室里面挤进来……

是的，挤进来。因为他的动作使你看清了他的下半身。

他平坦白皙的小腹往下开始进行深色延伸，原本应该是双腿站立的地方，由两只长着些许细小绒毛的足肢代替，而他身后还连结着一个巨大的卵圆形腹腔和三对步足。

门口并非狭小，但由于他似乎太过着急，步足纷踏着绊倒彼此，他还没能成功挤进来，已经摔倒在你面前。

你看到他倒下后露出的后背以及那个卵圆形腹腔，上面布满了黑白相间的漂亮斑纹。

在记忆里搜寻了一会儿，再加上因为他的靠近而隐隐传来的信息素，你确定眼前这位不单是蜘蛛混血的人类，并且他身体中的蜘蛛基因占比显然比你的多得多，他还是你在蜘蛛中的同类——同是红背蜘蛛。

身为雄性，他并没有具有强烈特征的红黑花纹，毒液也没那么强。

或许是意识到同类的关系，使你看待他的视线不再那么排斥。在异界有一个同伴也能更好生存下去，你打算跟他打好关系。

你扶着他的手臂把他从冰凉的地面拉起来，发现他身上同样也没有多少温度，他步足上的绒毛蹭到你觉得有点痒，你指挥着他慢慢将身子一点点的挪进了卧室里。

“好了，先自我介绍吧，我叫……”你退后两步看着他打算先彼此认识一下。

正说着话，突然之间一个天地旋转，你还未反应过来，已经被少年推倒在睡床上了，柔软的蛛丝睡床随着你的体重下陷，少年的身体也向你倾压过来，他的双手摁着你的肩膀，两只步足抬起，压在睡床的两边。

“等，等一下！！”你慌乱的挣扎着，脚用力顶在少年的小腹，手中喷射出蛛丝糊了他一脸。

你趁着他伸手去抹掉蛛丝的空档，使劲一踹，把少年踢开，然后赶紧从空隙中逃开。

他由于身后的腹腔而看起来比你大了许多，在房间里行动不便，你躲闪着逃出了卧室，用力关上了门。

天啊，难道他是想吃了你吗？虽然你身上也混有蜘蛛基因，但更多的是人类的部分，而且蜘蛛也有很多同类相食的情况，你还不是很清楚这个世界的规则，但以他的外形来看，也许这个世界里，你是被捕食的那一方。

你已经听到门后被足肢刮擦的声音，他试图开门，但是你已经喷了大量蛛丝黏住了门口，在惊慌之下喷出的蛛丝远超过了你的负载量，你还不能熟练的操控它，此刻的你只能喘着粗气跪倒在一边。

你期望他至少能够在里面待到你恢复力气来抵抗他，你没想过要离开屋子，因为目前来说外面的世界比起这间屋子更让你陌生。

“开门！”你听到门后传来一个声音，上扬的声调显示着主人的急躁。

他会说话！因为他从刚刚开始就一直未开过口，所以就算看到少年人形的上半身，你还是觉得他是未开化的野兽也说不定，但是如果能够交流，那么你也许就不用为性命而担忧。

你小心翼翼的靠近了门口，大声回复他，“你不会吃掉我？”

“不会。”你听到他在房间里来回踱步。

“那么你闯入我房子的理由是什么？”你打算还是隔着门跟他交流比较安全。

“我有一件事要做。”他这次的声音离得有点远，你听不太清楚。

“说清楚点。”你离门口又近了一些，但是等了一会儿也没有再听到他的答复。

你正感到奇怪，突然头顶被一片阴影笼罩，你感受到身后的气息，惊悚的回过头，发现他从身后的窗户爬过来了！

你还注意到，他的身形似乎比刚刚少年的体态又更大了一些，虽然依然纤细，但看起来结实了一点。

他没有像刚刚挤进卧室门时那样窘迫，这次，他直接用足肢撞破了窗户，扯开了一个大洞，快速地冲到了你的面前。

他再一次把你压倒，然后用低沉了一些的声音说：“我现在已经性成熟了。”

你还愣愣的没有听清，但是你也没有多余的力气和蛛丝再喷他一次逃跑了，他捏着你的脸，有些兴奋地闪烁着如黑钻般的眼珠，轻声地在你耳边说：“我要和你交配。”


	2. 【人外】红背蜘蛛×你（二）

  
“什么？！！”他那句话清晰地通过鼓膜震动传入你的脑海，一条曾经看过的信息在你眼前一闪而过——当雄性红背蜘蛛闻到附近有雌性蜘蛛的时候，会迅速调节自己的成熟速度，以增加成功繁殖后代的机会。

你只是一个混有一点点蜘蛛基因的弱小人类！在体型和外表上就很明显不是他想找的雌性红背蜘蛛吧！

你要趁他还没对你做出实质性行动之前反抗，于是你小心翼翼的提出：“这样不合适吧”，你推了推他的胸膛，指甲微微嵌入他的皮肤，毒素正逐渐凝聚而上，如果他再靠前一步，毒素就会将他的身体麻痹，你并不想太过伤害他，原本你的毒素也确实无法达到杀死他的程度，“我不是你想找的雌性，我们体型都不一样。”

“没事的。”他似乎没有注意到你手上的小动作，圆圆的眼睛在他白洁的脸上平添了一分单纯可爱的气息，他低头专注地盯着你的小腹，因为离得近，你看到了他藏在刘海下的三对复眼，此刻也都注视着你的身体，“你会顺利生下我的孩子。”

如果他提出的不是这样的要求，你也许会答应，因为他的模样在你看来的确十分可爱，窗外的光线柔和地笼罩在他的脸上，稠密的睫毛在眼底打下一片阴影，他再次抬起头用乞求的眼神看着你，“和我交配吧。”

你看到他清澈的瞳孔里清晰地映出自己的身影，你看到他眼底的希冀和火热，但是你不可能与一个刚认识的人结合，你还没做好准备。

更何况！你瞄了瞄他的下身，你连他的生殖器会是个什么样都不清楚啊！

未知的可怕让你拒绝他。

你闭上眼不去看他的眼神，在一刹那将毒素都聚集在指尖，狠狠地刺入他的胸膛并推开他。

说实话，其实你并不知道毒素对于同类有没有作用，但他现在明显呆住了，你可以看见你的指尖在他身上留下殷红的血痕。

就是现在！刚刚你已经恢复不少力气，蛛丝也准备就绪，你快速喷出蛛丝缠住了他的双手和步足，虽然很抱歉，但是你要把他扔出去了，相信他一定有办法自救的。

你的力气不算太大，但是他虽然看起来体积庞大，实际上却也不重，你将他推到窗边，既然他从窗口爬进来，那么就原路返回吧。

由于窗户被他先前捅了个大洞，如今也顺利容纳了他的体积，你拍了拍他的肩膀，看着他还呆愣着的脸，说了声再见。

然后将他推了下去。

你的楼层不高，而且你也没有封住他的腹腔，想必他能够自己喷射蛛丝慢慢下降，你没有再探头去看他的情况，不过也没有听到重物落地的声响，你想他应该是没事的。

你不知道他还会不会回来找你，目前首要的是先修补窗户，晚上漏风会冷不说，保不齐这位雄性蜘蛛什么时候又从这爬回来，于是你又废了很大心力去用蛛丝缝补。

虽然花了很长时间，但最终成果还是让你十分满意，蛛丝晶莹剔透地黏附在窗框上，看起来轻盈但却十分坚韧，而且有粘性，就算他再想从这里进来，也会因为这些蛛丝烦扰好一会儿。

经过这些事情，你被迫快速掌握了蛛丝的使用办法，与第一天的笨拙已经不同，但你此刻十分疲惫，随意的填饱了肚子之后就倒在睡床上了，希望明天起来不要再出现变故。

然而你的希望并没有被上天听到。

你醒来的时候发现外面白茫茫一片，原本你还以为是雾气太重，但很快你就发现并不是天气的原因。

而是——你的房子外面被厚重的蛛丝包裹了。

你透过门上的猫眼看见外面也是遍布白色，于是使劲打开门，发现门口外面也被蛛丝封住了，你尝试用刀去割开蛛丝，发现由于粘性和韧劲还有包裹的厚度，你根本无法穿透这层阻碍。

你被彻底困在了房子里。

所幸你的房子里有非常多的食物存货，倒也不用担心温饱的问题。

你开始猜想这是那位闯入者的报复，这未免太任性了，如果他能安心下来与你相处一段时间，你也许就能接受他了呢，毕竟身处异界，对于第一个出现的同类还是有点雏鸟情节的。

但目前你只能想想办法慢慢消解蛛丝，从这个白色囚笼里出去。

你正啃着面包思考的时候，突然听到侧室里传来响动，你还没怎么去过那里，此刻心中一个想法正逐渐扩大。

果然，你看到一只因为过量使用蛛丝而虚脱躺在地上的蜘蛛。

此刻你的心情说得上是十分微妙，你觉得他这招杀敌一万自损三千的做法实在是有点傻，更何况其实你的存粮足够，也没有受到什么伤害。

他黑棕色的头发因汗湿黏在了脸旁，胸腔因为喘息而不断上下起伏，你昨天用指尖在他身上扎出的伤口已经微弱的几乎看不见了，他听到你走过来的动静，撑起了上半身靠在墙上。

他眯起了原本圆溜溜的眼睛，似乎还有些得意，双手抱胸，对你说：“你已经没办法出去了，外面的雄性也闻不到你的气味，你就安心和我交配吧！”

虽然他的基因中兽性更强，会为了繁殖努力也可以理解，但是好在他一直都在询问你的意见，还没有太过强硬，对于此刻瘫在地上无法动弹，没有任何威胁的他，你放心地蹲在他面前看着他，“不要。”

“到底是为什么？我还不够强壮吗？”他有些丧气的看了看自己的身体，随即又抬起头来盯住你，“但是我先发现你了，你逃不掉的。”

“哦这样啊。”你敷衍的点点头，对虚弱的他的威胁不屑一顾，甚至还把吃到一半的面包扔给了他，“你不如吃点东西再来威胁我吧。”

你之所以这么嚣张，是因为虽然他曾经扑倒你两次，如今又困住你，但却始终在请求你的同意，你觉得在你开口答应之前，他都不会真的对你做什么。

然而，你想错了。


	3. 【人外】红背蜘蛛×你（三）

你和平的与他相处了几天，他虚弱的时间比想象中的还要长。

这期间你了解到，原来他本身就是家族中最体弱的一个，在与兄弟抢夺雌性的争斗中本就不易获胜，所以当他那天经过你家门外，闻到你微弱的雌蛛费洛蒙时，他立马就通过卧室的窗户进来了。

那时他还不太确定，不敢吵醒你，所以小心翼翼的，卧室的窗户比较大，他没有发出一点声响，直至你快要苏醒，他悄悄地躲到了卧室门外。

而你离开睡床蛛丝的包裹后，他确定了你的身份。

你已经成年了，所以他自然把你当成了选择的对象。

“为我生下孩子吧。”这已经是他不知多少次的对你提出请求，其实你心底已经有所松动，单纯的交欢也可以带给你快乐，但若是要当上母亲生子，这件事对你来说还太过遥远，你也恐惧生子的疼痛。

你再次拒绝了他，你想他再试多几次说不定就会放弃了，外面的蛛丝囚笼也被你慢慢消解开了口子，再过不久就能让他离开，于是转头向客厅走去。

你突然发现自己无法前进了，有什么东西在将自己向后拉扯。

回头看去，是少年的蛛丝。

他把你拉扯到怀里，俯视着你，轻轻的叹了一口气，然后小声向你说了一句“对不起。”

你意识到哪里不对，想要抬手推他，却发现自己的手已经被蛛丝绑在一起了。

他打横将你抱起，步足将他的身躯抬高，悬空的感觉让你有些慌张，你挣扎着问他：“你要干什么？！”

“干你啊。”这句耳熟能详的骚话竟然出现在他口中，你想他看来是被你逼急了。

在你被放上睡床的这段路程中，你也没能再逃脱他的掌控，看来命运不可避，但你仍然打算跟他讨价还价一番：“我可以和你做，但是不生孩子行不行？”

“不可以！”他很严肃的看着你回答，连复眼也一眨不眨地看着你，怕你再做什么小动作。

“我不想生下一堆小蜘蛛！我还怕痛！”你难以想象要从你的身体里爬出一只只小蜘蛛。

他沉默了一会儿，似乎是在思考，然后摸了摸你的头，安慰你：“不用怕，你只需要产卵，不会痛的。”

产卵？！这种以前只在小说或漫画里看过的情节未来将要在你身上发生，你一时之间思绪翻飞，没注意到四肢已经被些许少年的蛛丝缠绕起来。

他的蛛丝上遍布他的费洛蒙，此刻散发着淡淡的清香，像是春药一般传入你的四肢百骸，挑动你的情丝，每一个毛孔都舒张开来，浸泡在属于他的气息里，你开始渴望与他更多地触碰。

他已经把你被捆绑起来的双手松开，你不再试图逃脱他的怀抱，反而更凑近他，你隐约得明白他对你做了手脚，但此刻你也懒得再去戳穿他，事已至此再反抗还不如好好的享受。

想明白了之后你的行动就主动很多，你的衣服已经被脱去，温热的女体紧靠着他冰凉的上身，你捧着他的脸颊用舌尖描画他的唇形。

他的嘴巴原本只呆愣地微张着，经过你的舔舐，他像是反应过来似地，欣喜的反抱住你，温暖湿润的舌尖轻巧的窜进你的口腔，与你交缠起舞，不过他没有停留太久，轻轻地咬了一下你的嘴唇后，他松开你，而后埋首在你的胸前。

他含吮着你的乳首，舌尖打着转，像品尝可口的布丁，在你感到酸痒之时再轻轻向外嘬咬，松口时乳尖颤巍巍地弹动，留下透明的津液覆盖其上。另一边的乳肉则被他用大手玩弄着，用力揉捏成各种形状，再用食指摁压那朵尖尖儿挺立着的殷红蓓蕾，白玉般的身体被他逐渐留下暧昧的红痕。

你抚摸着他后背椎骨上的棘突，他还是瘦了些，你将双腿夹在他的细腰上，他无意识的一个挺动，下腹连接卵圆形腹腔和足肢的细软短毛便触碰到你，短毛摩擦着划过你的花穴，带来一阵颤栗。

你磨蹭着向下挪动，期望能够再从其中获得更多快乐，他却用手隔开了你。

他拨开你的双腿，摁压着让它们张开的角度更大，看到腿心闪亮亮得正泛出些水光的色泽，好奇地用手撩拨了一下，他与你外形有很大不同，正尽力探索着你的身体。

“就是这里吗？”他小声的自言自语，音调中包含着小小的兴奋，卵圆形腹腔开始小频率地颤动起来，你知道他差不多准备好了，于是伸出手将肉瓣两边撑开，露出柔嫩的花心，刚刚你已经动情，若他此刻进来也承受得住。

但是他却不着急了，继续用手抚摸着，揉搓到阴蒂时发现你猛地颤动了一下，于是他开始专注起那一点，小频率的按压着，同时一只手指因为穴口渗出的汁液滑了进去，他感受到手指被紧致炙热的肉壁吸扯着，轻轻地往里面推进，感受到些许阻碍，于是没有再继续，而是又增加了一只手指在穴口不急不缓地抽插着。

他在发现你因为他的动作而扭动喘息之后似乎起了玩弄的心思，还再次抱过你，咬上你的左耳，吸吮舔弄，用舌尖在耳道模仿抽插的动作。

你暗自挺动腰背追随他的手指试图让手指更近一步，但他却始终不往深处走，浅尝辄止，害你下腹只剩下无尽的空虚，于是你有些恼火的拍开了他的手，对他吼了一声：“你要玩到什么时候！”

没想到他的大眼睛里却显露出了些委屈的神色，复眼紧张的眨动，连足肢都小心翼翼的缩紧了，低头小声的向你解释：“如果你足够动情，就能更好受孕。”

你面对这个满脑子繁殖大业的笨蜘蛛顿时无语，刚刚的气恼也都烟消云散，只好掐了一把他的腰，让他赶紧插进来。

他点点头，用步足撑起身子，卵圆形腹腔的尾部微微向你的方向翘起，你好奇的盯着看，在他的尾部逐渐出现一根粉嫩的肉柱，并不算太过粗壮，但长度十分可观，不过你暗自庆幸，那上面没有什么奇怪的隆起或变形。

肉柱在你的花心外摩擦了两下，便随着透明的津液滑了进去，柱身前头进去的还算顺利，蠕动的肉壁马上将其包裹起来，紧紧吸绞着，两人皆发出一声喟叹。

他想要继续前进却依旧遇到了阻力，你知道缘由在于你，实际上你还是第一次，因此无意识间就紧张地夹了夹腿，于是你深吸一口气，放松身体，让他再试一次。

他俯下身子亲了亲你的头顶，因为抬高尾部使他的身位比你高出了一截，然后一个大力挺胯，他成功冲破了你的阻碍，而你的那股空虚终于被火热给填满，他的身体虽然微凉，但是性器却意外的有些温热，也许是因为平日藏在体腔内的缘故。

虽然戳破了处女膜，但是因为前戏做足，因此你没有多大痛感，不过你也感觉有些液体流出，少年同样感觉到更加湿滑的触感，低头查看发现睡床洁白的丝已经被染红了一块。

你看见他显得有些无措的神情，搂抱住他的腰身，将他想要抽出的下身重新摁压回去，此刻你的脸边正对着他的胸口，于是你也学着他对你那样，嘬了一口他粉嫩的乳首，撩的他挺直了腰，差点顶到了你最深处，你缓了缓对他说：“没关系的，那是处女血。”

他听到处女二字的时候似乎轻声笑了一下，但是因为你没有抬头，所以没看见他笑的模样，不过你猜他是因为成为了你第一个男人而高兴，这样你的身体里只留存他的精子，并没有谁抢先，因而不会诞下其他雄性的孩子，恩，你已经很能理解这个世界的繁殖观念了。

他显然比刚才要兴奋的多了，把你的双手抬起举过头顶压在床上，两只足肢还抬起轻轻刮搔着你的大腿内侧，足肢上的短毛一直触碰着你，使你感受腿心碰撞的同时还要忍受皮肤上的酸麻瘙痒却无法用手阻止。

肉茎缓缓地在蜜穴里抽插起来，每一次进出都带着些许水光，甬道中的褶皱被这坚硬的戳刺摩擦得酥麻舒展，他的速度逐渐加快，尾部颤动的频率带着你身体摆动，如小臂般长度的粉白柱身尽数埋入你的体内，用力的拍打不停地刺激着你深处的软肉，发出噗嗤噗嗤的声响。

你不甘心只能被他戳刺得娇喘连连，仰头用唇舌吸舔啃咬他的胸口和锁骨，挣扎着使他松开了你一只手，你顺着他的后背一路向下轻轻用指甲刮过他的卵圆形腹腔，同时使劲夹紧腿间，你听到头顶传来他突然加重的喘息，感受到他在你体内又胀大一分，正得意的时候，却发现他更加用力的向上顶弄，似乎较劲似地要将你戳破。

他用两只长长的足肢伸到你背后搂紧你，然后弓起背，将头颅埋在你脖颈处，你感受到他湿热的舌头轻轻扫过你的颈肉，犬齿留下细小的啃咬痕迹，他在你耳边留下温柔软语，哄你乖乖听话，下体却还在不知疲倦地进出，插得你扭动着想向上逃走。

突然，他猛地将犬齿扎入你细嫩的颈肉，肉茎也同时狠狠钉入你的花心，撞击得你只能发出破碎的叫声，你发现酥麻的感觉延伸至四肢百骸，不只是下身带来的欢愉所致，还因为他刚刚为你注射了毒液——虽然剂量小到只能算作麻药。

好样的，竟然还敢给你注射毒液了？你等他正将滚烫的精液喷洒在你体内，紧紧搂抱着你，大眼睛中一片朦胧水雾的时候，猛地一把踢开他，将他掀倒在地上，肉茎拔出时在空中洒出一片水痕。

你看到他仰面躺在地上，一时翻转不起来，正惊慌失措地看着你。

你欺身上前，用脚摁压住了他试图抬起的上身，微微一笑：“看我怎么惩罚你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *蜘蛛原本是先排出精液，用须脚吸入，再插入雌性生殖器，但足交实在是过于刺激，所以魔改了一下，改成盲蛛那样的生殖器。


	4. 【人外】红背蜘蛛×你（四）（完结）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是这一章！！用尽办法都会被屏蔽！！明明连第三章都没事，这简直是天选之章。

少年的足肢无措的在空中挥舞，触碰到你的身体后轻轻地在你身上磨蹭，勾住你的腿上下滑动想要讨好你，他甚至还把一只足肢伸进了你的腿缝，细细的足尖儿带着软毛蹭进了那道红润濡湿的小缝，软毛轻柔地刮擦过你的花蒂，像蚂蚁的啃咬般细细密密的落在你穴口的软肉上。

你原本就因为毒液导致身体还有些麻软，用力推翻他之后本还想缓一缓，没想到他竟锲而不舍地继续撩拨你，你忍住快溢出嘴边的喘息，抓住他不怀好意的足肢甩到一边，“啪”的一下重重坐在他身上。

为了看清他的表情，你跨坐在他的腰腹上，抱着他的尾部抬起，用力握住了那根仍然挺立着的肉茎揉捏了起来，你腿间的湿滑尽数磨蹭到了他身上，在白皙的身体上留下一滩水渍。

你还发现他鼓鼓胀胀的尾部似乎很敏感，于是空闲的另一只手便去想法子折腾他。

你看见他原本干净无暇的身体上遍布你之前啃咬的红痕，脸上的表情也早被情欲所浸染，眼睛似乎失去了聚焦，只是无意识的望着你的方向，他被你上上下下地快速撸动，足肢都摇摇晃晃的在你眼前颤动，但是却不敢再来撩拨你了。

这样的状况看得你十分满意，于是你转头过去看了一眼手里撸动的那根不断冒着清液的肉茎，它看着真的十分干净漂亮，就像少年最初给你的印象，你突然有个念头想要尝一尝它的味道，你想应该不会太差。

心里想着于是身体便行动了起来，你张口含了进去，你感觉到肉茎一个猛烈的颤动，在温暖的口腔里横冲直撞，填满了所有空间，你被撞得下意识合起了牙关，虽然你很快反应过来，但还是轻轻地咬上了一口。

你听见他的方向传来一声闷哼，尾部立马往后扯动将肉茎带离了你的口腔，你舔了舔嘴唇，刚刚并没有感受到什么奇怪的味道，同时你也确信并没有真的咬伤他，但他却似乎还是受到了伤害的样子，你发觉他刚刚一直放在身侧的双手扶在了你腰上，微微颤抖。

他稍微挺立起了身子，侧过头把脖子凑在你嘴边，你看见他的眼睛里似乎凝聚起了泪水，你正想着刚刚那一下有这么痛吗，他开口说话了：

“我，我可以作为你孕期的养分被你吃掉，但是要在你接收我全部的精子之后……”他顿了顿，似乎作了一番挣扎，然后又看着你继续：“你要是想现在吃也可以，但是我要插在你身体里，你可以一边做一边从头开始吃……”

这是什么冰恋的玩法！你可丝毫没有兴趣啊！你不禁在内心吐槽他变态，但是想了一下的确红背蜘蛛是性食同类的物种，你刚刚咬他可能让他误会了，瞧瞧他现在这幅泫然欲泣的小媳妇儿模样，好像你真的要一口一口将他吃掉似地。

你摸了摸他的脸，凑近的时候发现他绷紧了身体，脸上一副将要献身的悲壮，泪珠儿终究没忍住，从光滑的脸上滑落，你舔掉了那颗泪珠，感受他在你身下颤抖。

你终究没忍心让他继续误会下去，于是轻轻推开他，抬起身体伸手抓住他那根肉茎，找准入口就噗嗤一声推入，你前后摆动了一下，然后指了指自己的小腹，居高临下的看着他：“我营养充足，才不需要吃掉你，你现在只需要喂饱我这里就够了！”

他泪蒙蒙的眼睛逐渐起了光泽，像黑玛瑙一般闪着光，旋即手足并用将你紧紧捆绑在怀里，尾部重新颤动起来，火热的茎肉贯穿你的身体，速度快得让你腔道里的软肉来不及吸吮，他挤压着你的身体，每一下都激起你身体的颤栗。

你被撞击地双腿酸软，整个人半躺在他身上，他亲吻着你的额头，用足肢架起你的双腿掰得更开，粉红的肉瓣向两边敞开，飞快的抽插聚集起白色的水沫，顺着你的腿心滑落。

“太…太快了！”你被带动得起起伏伏，呜咽着祈求他慢一点，他果真慢了一些，随着九浅一深的速度缓缓继续，双手在你身上肆虐，略微抬起了你上身，然后一手揪起你的乳肉，含进嘴里，乳首在他嘴里翻滚搅弄，每次用力挺动至最深的时候，他也会轻咬一口。

你觉得他虽然有些时候的行为看起来单纯蠢笨，但在某方面还真是熟练的老手，真不愧是一直心心念念要繁殖后代的好蜘蛛。

这才一会儿功夫，你竟然发现他将魔爪伸向了你的后庭花，虽然他只是在揉捏你屁股软肉的时候无意间触碰的，但你还是紧张的吸了一口气，连带身体也紧绷了起来，腔道猛地收紧，将茎柱紧紧的锁死在中间。

他被这一吸压得直喘粗气，一个猛烈的抽插后紧窟住你的腰向下挤压，似乎要把自己的下身都压进你身体里，你感觉到炙热的液体在那一瞬充盈满了你的穴道，肉茎的顶端挤着你的宫口肆意喷洒。

你向上动了动，他马上又将你拉下来，下体将你堵得死死地，然而他似乎还没射完，你能感觉到一股股热流伴着肉茎的鼓胀都挥洒在了你体内，你甚至发现小腹都有些胀大，他不想浪费一丝一毫的精液，但你也不想一直这样被他堵着，正当你打算跟他表达你的想法时，你感到下身有点不对劲。

你的腿间似乎有些酸酸痒痒的落下了些什么，你低头一看，一个花饰状的卷曲器官正被他从尾部吐露出来打算代替肉茎堵住你的花心。

“你想干什么！”你被吓了一跳，猛地就抬起了身子离开他的桎梏，些许精液随着你的动作从腿间滑落了下来，他看起来一副遗憾的样子，面对你质问的眼神，他躲闪着没有看你，低头小声回答：“这是防止你怀上其他蜘蛛孩子的……呃……贞操带。”

他轻轻摸上了你的小腹，继续说：“我的精子在你体内存活很久很久，就算我们只结合一次你也能生下很多我们的孩子了。”

结合一次就行？这是打算干完就跑啦？还想给你留个防隔壁老王的东西，哼，幸亏你及时发现，你推开他快步跑到浴室里，拿着花洒就对着下体清洗，还努力用手抠挖深处的精液，他看见你把他的努力成果都冲刷掉了，慌张的想要阻止你却已经来不及了。

你叉腰看着他，“我不吃掉你，你要是想生孩子就一直留在我身边，别想着一劳永逸然后再跑去找其他女人播种。”你顿了顿，又补充一句，“贞操带我肯定不会戴的，你要是怕我怀上别人的孩子，就自己努力吧~”

他憋红了脸，郁闷又气结的模样，他想向你解释他不是那个意思，而放贞操带是他刻在基因中的本能，但是他已经听到你的言语明显与最初不同，已经同意和他孕育后代了。

于是他叹了一口气，慢慢靠近你，你的后背被压在了墙壁冰凉的砖块上，花洒里的水还在哗啦啦的流，伴着水声，你听见他在你耳边低语：

“那我也只好继续努力了。”

在你被他再一次贯穿之后，你觉得你刚刚似乎……

做错了什么。

-END-


	5. 【人外】红背蜘蛛×你（番外）

自孩子们出生已经差不多过了大半年了，你生产之前的事仍然历历在目。

因为小蜘蛛的努力耕耘，你很快就发现已经怀上孩子了，得知消息的那天小蜘蛛高兴的冲出门结果撞上了正好要出来倒垃圾的新穴虫邻居，于是便死死拽住人家不放，邻居明显受到了惊吓，她原本只以为隔壁住了个混基因人类女孩，什么时候搬进来了只蜘蛛？！

过了好一会邻居才冷静下来听清对方一直在重复的话语说的是“我要当爸爸了！”

“那，那恭喜你啊。”

你急急忙忙地把小蜘蛛拽回来，向邻居道歉，无处宣泄的他将目标重新转移到你身上，压低身子搂着你对你仍然平坦的小腹絮絮叨叨念了一堆对孩子的话，激动的情绪好像永远也消耗不完。

你好笑得拍开他，“你就算一直念到天明他们也听不见，不如和我说说产卵是个什么情况，要怀上多久才会生……”你说着说着就发觉小蜘蛛的神色似乎有些迟疑，他悄悄松开了搂着你的手，足肢也缓缓向外挪动。

“等一下”你摁住他的肩膀不让他逃走，“你该不会，也不知道生产的详情吧？”他表情显得有些茫然，但是你很快就意识到他是雄蛛这个事实。

他对如何能使你怀孕这件事了如指掌，同时也能告诉你蜘蛛是卵生，然而以他种族里会出现雌性吃掉雄性的情况来看，估计多数是雌性独自面对生产和育儿问题，亲族之间关系淡漠，他也不会从自己母亲那里得到其他知识。

这些对于原本就在这个世界里土生土长的雌性蜘蛛当然不是问题，可你只是穿越来的掺杂红背蜘蛛基因人类罢了，想想要面对未知的难题就觉得可怕，你想到原先小蜘蛛信誓旦旦的和你说什么——“你会顺利生下我的孩子”、“你只需要产卵，不会痛的。”

原来都是哄骗你的话啊！其实他根本也不懂嘛！

你越想越气，喷洒出蛛丝笼罩住小蜘蛛将他捆得严严实实，扔去房间角落不再理他，他没有反抗挣扎，只是不断地向你承诺会好好照顾你，你看着他那几双扑闪扑闪的可怜大眼，把持住了自己快要原谅他的内心。

“哼，男人的嘴，骗人的鬼！”

——————

第二天你就放开了对他的束缚，你实在没忍心看着小蜘蛛一直蜷缩着似乎很自责的样子，而他被解绑之后马上就去厨房忙碌起来给你准备吃的了，贤惠的模样让你无法再责备他。

你决心要和他一起面对未来的难题，目前你没有网络可以搜索，只好向他提出关于这个世界的一些疑问：“除了我以外，你有看见其他也是蜘蛛混基因的人类吗？”

“没有，好像混基因这项技术也是前不久才逐渐推行吧，因为对人类能力提升概率是随机的，副作用也不明，所以有少部分人类去进行改造也是为了能更好的和异种伴侣相处。对了，你……”小蜘蛛说着说着就停下来了，直勾勾的盯着你。

你被他盯得莫名其妙，揉了揉他松软的头发，“想什么呢，我只有你啊。”小蜘蛛听后愣了一下就像是要掩饰什么一般低头去整理桌面的摆设，你发现他耳尖不知何时染上了红色。

既然寻找同伴询问的道路行不通，那就只好亲眼去看看雌性红背蜘蛛是如何处理了，于是你向小蜘蛛提出要去看看他同族的雌性，他有些慌张，旋即拒绝了你：“不可以，太危险了，你说不定会被吃掉的，她们现在攻击性最强。要看的话我去就行了。”

你怎么可以让他独自去面对危险，软磨硬泡外加一个亲亲之下，小蜘蛛只好答应带你远远的看一眼。

于是你第一次远离熟悉的屋子，去到一处偏僻的巷子里。你被小蜘蛛用丝线牢牢固定在他身后，他带着你在楼房侧面游走，他刻意放慢了速度，使你没有感到任何不适。

他在到达目的地之前提醒你要小心不要发出声响，你既兴奋又紧张，手心都沁出了汗。

你们躲在一个高处俯视下面的情况，你看到一个庞大的影子从旁边缓缓走来，一张美艳的脸庞出现在你视线中，她乌黑的长发随意的披在身后，身下巨大的黑色卵圆形腹腔表面附着了血红的花纹。与和你差不多高的小蜘蛛不同，她直立起上身的样子看起来至少有3米，光是一只足肢末端的直径就与你大腿相似。

雌蛛的大小超出你想象，天天看着小蜘蛛，你几乎快忘记雌蛛会比雄蛛大几倍这个常识了，你屏住呼吸，搂紧小蜘蛛的脖子，害怕一不小心发出声音会引来雌蛛的注意，小蜘蛛轻轻握上你的手安慰你。

你看见雌蛛在附着于地上的蛛丝支架上结出与她体长差不多的卵囊盘，然后再慢慢排出淡黄色的粘液，粘液中包含了细小的卵粒，产完卵后她再次用蛛丝覆盖其上，形成一个椭圆形的浅黄色卵袋。

看的差不多，你也打算离开了，以免呆的时间越长越容易被发现，你们小心翼翼地移动着，尽管与雌蛛所处的位置有一定的距离，但你还是感觉自己的心跳剧烈的简直快跳出嗓子眼了，好在小蜘蛛一直表现的很沉稳，让你感到一丝安心。

直至回到家里，你才长长的出了一口气，回头看向小蜘蛛，发现他身体也有微微的颤抖。对了，他不但要照顾你的安危，还要时刻注意周围环境，比起你要更紧张，只是他都没有向你表现出来。

你走去抱住他，轻轻说了一声：“辛苦了。”

“你没事就好。”

——————

不知不觉你肚子也逐渐隆起，但幅度也并不大，你仍然不确定生产的日子，而小蜘蛛已经忙前忙后编织了不少幼儿用品，还有给他们的小衣服，你吐槽他明明自己都不穿衣服，而他却回复说是你平日里也穿着衣服，因此也要给孩子们准备。

这提醒了你，你不确定孩子们生出来会变成什么样，不知道外形看起来会更像谁。

在日复一日的等待中，你迎来了生产的日子，因为先前就隐隐约约的感受到肚子有轻微的坠痛，于是早就空腹了一整天在准备了。你走到早就准备好的产床上，总是守在你身边的小蜘蛛立马拿来了毛巾和热水，然后就只能默默地站在你身旁，他此刻除了陪伴你什么都做不了。

你拽紧他的手，现在没有专业人士帮忙，你只能靠自己，所幸你是产卵，卵粒没有人类婴儿那么大，你不至于太痛苦。

一股热流从你体内流出，你感觉有卵圆形的物体顶压着腔道挤挤嚷嚷的要出来，才冒出一小部分，你一个喘息又让它重新回到体内，这比你想象中难多了，与当初看到的雌蛛产的卵不同，她密密麻麻都是小颗的卵，而你现在感觉卵至少有拳头大，你把力气都集中在下腹，但提前空腹了一天的准备让你有些虚弱，第二次尝试仍然失败了。

你正苦恼该怎么办的时候，一直沉默不语的小蜘蛛出声了：“我来帮你吧。”“啊？”你还在奇怪他要怎么帮忙的时候，他将手伸到了你的后穴。

“咦？诶等下！”在你之前已经排出的粘液润滑协助下，虽然有些许阻碍，但他还是将手指尽数埋入你的体内，手指向上顶压，你感觉卵隔着一层壁膜被他触碰到，他向前刮蹭，卵被带动着在腔道中前行，虽然有点不合时宜，但是你竟然感受到一丝快感，流出的粘液中掺杂了情动的液体。

你一使劲，透明的卵粒就被挤压出来了，看上去表面十分坚韧有弹性，晶莹剔透的模样显然还看不见孩子的形状，之后还需要包裹在卵袋中孵化一段时间才能真正诞生新的小蜘蛛。

还没等你观察完卵粒的模样，耳边已经传来小蜘蛛说要继续的声音，修长的手指摸索到下一颗卵粒，依旧重复之前的动作，你感受到他手指在你身体里滑动，卵粒被推动着压迫到肉壁的挤胀感，又一颗卵粒成功推开穴口挤了出来。

又连续重复了八次，你感觉体内已经没有剩余的卵粒了，于是让小蜘蛛停手，但是他还担忧会有没发现的，就又将手推进了些，按压摸索了好一会儿，直至他发现你开始识图扭动着躲避他的手，他才注意到你面色潮红，正微张着嘴小声喘息。

“你怎么了……诶？”他快速抽出手去查看你的情况，那一瞬间你没忍住喊出了声，声音软的像陷进了棉花糖里，你羞耻的扯过枕头埋了进去。

小蜘蛛看了看手上粘连的透明粘液，反应过来是怎么回事，抿了抿嘴，也悄然红了脸，他默默取来毛巾浸泡过热水为你清理身体，然后轻轻的凑近枕头边对你小声说：“之后再……继续，好吗？”他身体的热度随着他的靠近传到你身上，你拽紧枕头，几不可闻的回应了他：“嗯。”

你还是起身把后续工作完成了，你将卵粒都包裹进蛛丝中，形成一个卵袋，等待孩子们长成后再从里面出来。

在那之后……

“妈妈！妈妈！”软糯的声音唤回了陷入回忆中的你，你看见小小蜘蛛们都挂在他们的父亲身上向你靠近。

与一胎就上百只的雌蛛不同，你这一胎一共只生下了十个，唯有一个女儿跟你外表最相近，其他都跟小蜘蛛的外形一致。如今的小蜘蛛长出了结实的肌肉，比起最初遇见时的少年模样，已经变得更加成熟，然而你还是习惯喊他小蜘蛛。

他一把将你从休息的躺椅上抱起，孩子们都抢着从他的肩膀边上爬到你怀里，你被乌压压的一堆小小蜘蛛围绕在中间，听他们七嘴八舌的跟你说话，最后他们都被最像你的那个女儿压制住了，她是第一个从卵袋中爬出的大姐头，在孩子们中间最有威严。

她清了清嗓子，明亮的眼神闪着光：“爸爸说今天要一起去游乐场玩！”

你笑着看了一眼小蜘蛛，点了点头：“好”。

-END-


End file.
